In recent years, over ten million homes are either sold or rented “by owner.” Current signs available to the seller who desires to sell property, such as real estate, “by owner” have certain drawbacks. Generally, such signs do not offer any means to display or store adequate information about the property. One option used in recent years includes the use of a standard “for sale” or “for rent” by owner sign in conjunction with an information tube. Such tubes require the user to curl paper to fit it in the tube, which often results in an unprofessional appearance. The tube is attached to the sign using tape or other similar adhesive, which is not suitable to withstand outdoor elements such as rain and snow. In addition, such information tubes are somewhat flimsy and include an end cap that is difficult to use and often dangles open, exposing the contents to the weather as well. As a result, any paper information included in the tube becomes unreadable and unusable. Another alternative currently employed by sellers is to write information directly on the sign, which is difficult to read and is generally incapable of conveying the required information effectively.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user to professionally display information about property for sale that is attractive, easy to use and that provides effective storage for information related to the property offered for sale.